


Il suffit de l'angoisse

by Martrers



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martrers/pseuds/Martrers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il suffit de l'angoisse

The alarm went off far too early. Harvey's hand hit it almost immediately, with a light groan to greet the sun just barely rising through the windows.  He drew his arm back under his pillow and sighed.

 

He felt someone's foot nudge his own from the opposite side of the bed and he flung his face to look at the perpetrator.  Even with a furrowed brow, his face was ultimately blank with only just waking.

 

Oh.  Right…

 

He squinted at the movement from the other side of the bed and smirked. They had pulled the blanket over their head during the night, and cocooned themselves in a fetal position -- spoke a lot, personality-wise. The bundle wiggled in their sleep again and kicked him in the leg lightly.

 

"Hey."

 

An arm popped out of the edge of the comforter and pushed it away from their face.  Mike didn't even bother to open his eyes. His hair was a mess not that it ever wasn't.

 

"You're kicking me in the shin and we're on the same team." Harvey complained playfully.

 

He could see Mike roll his eyes even with them closed.

 

"Hey."

 

"Harvey!" Mike cried dramatically, flouncing over onto his back and squishing his face together all very similar to a baby in a quiet tantrum. He put his palms over his face and sighed heavily. "It's too early."

 

"It's not that early!" Harvey grinned.  "It's five-thirty."

 

"Oh, okay, it's thirty minutes over the ass-crack of dawn." Mike reasoned, tilting his head lightly to make his deductions look more sincere. Then he turned over onto his side, away from Harvey and the sunlight.

 

Harvey sighed and forced himself up into a sitting position. "What time do you normally get up?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at the other man.

 

"Not. Five." Mike grumbled.

 

"Five- _Thirty_."

 

" _Harvey_!"

 

 ----

 

Harvey walked out of his large closet in only a white towel, holding in one hand a Richard James silver suit, and in the other a blue shirt and silver Canali tie draped over it. He laid them out on the edge of the messy bed.

 

His hair was perfect. Everything was perfect -- Mike had only gotten out of bed five minutes ago and was currently fumbling in the master bathroom with his razor as he hurriedly got ready for work.

 

At the sound of a small exclamation from what was most likely a new nick in Mike's jaw, Harvey sighed.

 

"I tried to get you up." Harvey remarked disapprovingly as he walked back into the closet.

 

He heard Mike mutter and grinned, "What?" He called, pulling up some black silk boxers and coming back out into the bedroom with an undershirt already around his arms.

 

"Nothing." Mike said audibly.

 

Harvey snickered quietly and pulled the undershirt over his head as a response. He moved to the suit at the end of the bed and pulled his pants on.

 

From the corner of his eye, Harvey saw him fussing with his hair now. Poor kid, nothing to do with that.

 

Remembering when Mike had actually bothered the first time, he couldn't help but smirk. A clone in cheap clothes wasn't what he wanted.

 

Harvey sauntered over to the bathroom to lean against the frame of the door.  He crossed his arms as he watched Mike, who in turn tried to look even more focused on the task at _inept_ hand.

 

"What are you doing?" Harvey smiled.

 

"Trying to fix my hair." Mike replied churlishly.

 

"Why?" Harvey asked, his smile turning into a grin. "There's not much you _can_ fix."

 

"Harvey!" Mike turned to him in exasperation. "I don't have _time_!"

 

"Here, let me do it."

 

Mike dropped his hands as the older man simply plucked the comb from his fingers. Harvey ran some water over the comb and moved to run it through Mike's hair dexterously.

 

Mike sighed, seeing Harvey's intent on the man's face.  "Sorry." He murmured softly with sincerity.

 

"Yeah," Harvey muttered, focused on his task, "every day."

 

"I've never heard you complain." Mike retorted in moue.

 

Harvey grinned, " _Heard_ , being the germane." He made a swift and final move with his hand and the comb was run under the faucet again, then set in the metal cup to the side to dry.

 

 ----

 

"I'm pretty sure I would have," Mike said, opening the car door and sliding out of his side, slinging his bag's strap over his head and opposite arm.  Harvey stepped out from the opposite side, and gave him a look in response over the roof of the vehicle.

 

"I'm not very _vocal_ about it." Harvey said dismissively, raising his eyebrows playfully.

 

Mike made a face and shook his head, but had to jog around the car to catch up with Harvey who was already halfway to the main doors of the office building.  Mike waved at Ray as he did so.

 

"You're pretty vocal when you feel like it." Mike spat, reaching for the door and letting Harvey in first.

 

Harvey gave him a seriously meaningful look that shut Mike up immediately.  Mike glanced around in an attempt at belated damage prevention, realized he was absolutely ten-fold more obvious in doing so, and then followed Harvey inside hastily.

 

"Sorry." Mike hissed, ducking his head in embarrassment.

 

Harvey pressed the elevator call button. 

 

Mike adjusted his bag nervously.

 

The doors opened and they stepped inside.

 

Mike stared at the floor.

 

"Stop fidgeting." Harvey said, glancing at Mike observantly.

 

"I'm -- I'm not fidgeting." Mike answered uncertainly, looking at Harvey in the reflection of the polished brass of the elevator.

 

_Was he fidgeting? Oh._

He let go of the strap to his messenger bag immediately.

 

"You've got wrinkles already." Harvey then said flatly.

 

"I don't -- I thought you didn't care because it was _cheap_."

 

"Cheap suits wrinkle _faster_."

 

Mike clenched his jaw, " _You_ wrinkle _faster_."

 

"Like I _said_ ," Harvey said bitingly though a smile as the doors opened, " _Every day_."

 

 ----

 

"Go and ask him to eat lunch with you."

 

"But _Donna_!" Mike said meaningfully.

 

"You hurt his feelings!"

 

"So? He hurt mine."

 

"He's being a child.  You're being a child.  You're both children." Donna fumed.

 

"I have work to do. You _know_ \-- that thing people do-- at _work_." Mike attempted.

 

Donna looked at him tersely and then held up her hand. "Not _even_." She said in scorn.

 

Mike grinned, pointing behind him and nodding, "Yeah, work."

 

"Oh look, he saw you." Donna grinned suddenly. 

 

Mike felt his stomach drop, along with the edges of his mouth.

 

"Oh, he looks pleased!" Donna said happily, "You should turn and wave."

 

Mike pursed his lips and glanced through the windows of Harvey's office in askance.

 

Harvey was sitting at his desk, holding a pen between the fingers of both his hands, absolutely glaring at the both of them.  Mike's eyebrows knitted as he weakly smiled.  Donna held her grin.  Harvey reached to his side and hit the intercom button, not breaking his annoyed eye contact with the two of them.

 

"Donna, why is Mike outside thrashing around like a bird that will never find a mate?" Harvey asked calmly.

 

"It's the dance he was trying to attract you with." She shot back, still grinning.

 

Harvey didn't hit the button.

 

Donna hit her end's button and cheerily continued. "Looks like he got it right!"

 

Mike leaned his head to rest in his arms on the side of the desk in agony.

 

"You two will go eat lunch with each other," She suddenly dropped the smile and glared back at Harvey through the window. "Tell each other that you think they're pretty and then come back to work and stop hovering around to see who will apologize first." She demanded.

 

Harvey threw the pen down and stood up.

 

Mike looked on with dread.

 

Harvey walked around the desk, buttoning his suit's jacket, and opened the door forcefully.  "We're having steak." He growled, walking past Mike.

 

Mike cast Donna a look and turned to follow Harvey.

 

 ----

 

Mike looked like a wet rag, and Harvey was grinning like a maniac as he sat and watched Mike flopping around to change into a dry suit in the locker room.

 

"I accept your apology." Harvey said and Mike cast him a glare that did nothing to help the situation.

 

"It didn't even look like rain when we left." Mike spat as he shucked his pants and tossed them over the bench. He bent to pick up the dry pair from a spare suit Harvey had given him. 

 

"Be careful, that's a McQueen…" Harvey muttered as Mike hastily pulled them up.

 

"I don't even --" Mike began, but when he stood back up he found Harvey standing less than ten inches from his face.

 

 ----

 

Mike sat at his desk awkwardly as Harvey breezed past him to speak to Jessica.

 

"What's up with him?" The guy in the next cubicle asked.

 

"He gets to hold up the trial for a few days, because the wife of the defendant was using her maiden name and in the jury." Mike muttered, not even looking up from his computer screen.

 

"Clever."

 

"Yeah." Mike muttered in reply.

 

 ----

 

Mike followed Harvey outside.  It was already dark out, but it was normal for them and how late they worked. 

 

“I have to get this suit dry cleaned for you, but I should have it back before the end of the weekend.” Mike said, holding onto the strap of his bag.

 

Harvey threw a casual hand up as he greeted Ray and went to get in the car, unbuttoning his jacket as he moved. “It’s yours.”  
  
Mike stopped. “Mine?”

 

“Yeah, it fits you, right?” Harvey turned with a raised eyebrow.

 

Mike frowned. “Well… yeah.  But it’s-it’s really expensive.”

 

Harvey shrugged.

 

Mike shifted uneasily.

 

“Get in the car, Mike, Ray’s got a schedule, too.”

 

Mike jogged around the other side and opened the door, unbuttoning his jacket to keep it from stretching the wool and then moving to sit inside.

 

“I don’t want you spending money on me.” Mike said, looking to Harvey as he shut the door.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, don’t. I can afford to buy my own things.” Mike replied.

 

Harvey leaned back in his seat as the car moved into traffic smoothly.  Then he grinned.

 

“What?” Mike snapped.

 

“You’re cute when you’re frustrated.  The whole day! Man!” Harvey laughed.

 

Mike looked on incredulously. “What?” Then he threw his head back on the chair and sighed. “You were messing with me the whole day?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Mike started laughing too.  “I guess this week really got to me…”

 

“Yeah, pretty stressful.  But you have to get used to it.” Harvey replied.

 

“You’re too soft.”

 

Harvey rolled his eyes. Mike was just glad they weren’t arguing anymore.

 

 ----

 

They stood in the elevator of Harvey’s building as the doors slid closed.  Mike was used to just spending time there now, especially after the entire falling out of just about everyone else in his life.

 

Harvey leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.  Mike turned to glance at him. 

 

“You tired?” Harvey asked.

 

Mike breathed softly and then half shrugged.  “Glad it’s Friday.  You?”

 

Harvey just looked at his reflection in the doors of the moving elevator and smiled.

 

Mike reached over and grabbed his hand.  “Sorry about all the jabs today.”

 

Harvey gave him a quiet appraisal and then shook his head. “It’s fine; same for me.

 

 ----

 

Mike shoved Harvey up against the wall as soon as they were inside the pent house with the door secured.  Their mouths melting into each other as they feverishly ran their hands over each other’s bodies.  The lights from New York shone through the windows like stars in a sky of buildings.

 

Harvey’s hands found their way under Mike’s shirt, and his dexterous fingers felt over his chest in soft caresses and quick grasps as he worked to pull Mike impossibly closer.

 

Mike ran his tongue over Harvey’s bottom lip.  Harvey sighed into him and grabbed his ass. Mike pulled away; they parted in order to banish their suit jackets and ties in haste, Mike kicked off his shoes and Harvey’s were quickly shucked as well.

 

Almost immediately, they were back together and trying to make it to the bed before one of them tripped the other in their fumbling attempts at getting each other’s shirts unbuttoned and off, leaving a trail of their clothes in their wake.

 

Mike grinned and lightly pushed Harvey onto the bed. He reached up and pulled his shirt off as Harvey did the same from his seat. Of course, Harvey had an under-shirt on, and without waiting for the man to work it off, Mike leapt at him and his lips found Harvey’s in a clash of want and need.  Needless to say, the undershirt managed to quickly reach the floor along with their shirts and socks.

 

“Your fingers are cold.” Harvey complained huskily.

 

“Well warm them up.” Mike growled as he rolled them both over the bed to get more space.

 

Mike landed on his back, and Harvey began kissing his chest and stomach lovingly. Harvey’s hands were working at Mike’s trousers efficiently, and they quickly were over his hips and past his ankles, leaving him in only the borrowed boxers from the morning. 

 

Mike ran his hand through Harvey’s hair, messing it up and out of it’s slicked back style he wore all the time, Mike’s other hand caressed the arch of Harvey’s back and his thumb circled the soft velvety skin. 

 

Harvey moved to kiss at Mike’s collarbone and Mike felt one of Harvey’s hands moving past the band of his boxers, to grasp his butt. He sighed in pleasure and began working Harvey’s pants and underwear down over his more muscular hips. He felt one of Harvey’s fingers as it snaked its way down his crack and Mike growled.

 

“Let me on top.”

 

Harvey grinned, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Mike replied, rising up and taking Harvey’s hair fiercely in his grasp.  Harvey moaned into his mouth from the sensations and Mike took his chance.  He rolled them over once more and pressed into the other man, they both were arching as they kissed fervently.  Mike’s boxers finally made their way off and now both of them could feel the heat of one another pressing firmly back at each lustfully made thrust.

 

Harvey felt Mike’s dick pressing against his own as they both arched against each other.  He groaned softly, and Mike was breathing hard.  Mike grabbed Harvey’s ass and moved forward.  Harvey nested his legs against Mike’s lithe hips, and then arched into Mike to grind against him again.  Mike groaned and bit Harvey on the shoulder where he had been kissing him previously. Harvey cried out and Mike moved to the side to grab lube from the drawer of the table on Harvey’s side of the bed.

 

He squirted some into his hand and rubbed it on his dick to help warm it a bit before he inserted the first finger into Harvey. 

 

Harvey groaned and leaned his head back, eyes closed.  Mike looked up, then surveyed Harvey’s chest moving up and down.  He grinned and began licking his stomach as he slowly moved his finger around to relax the muscles constricting around it.

 

Harvey sighed and Mike began using his teeth, immediately getting more noise.

 

“I like when you make noises.” Mike said into Harvey’s skin as he worried red marks around, each one making Harvey more responsive.

 

“Mmh.”

 

Mike shoved another finger in and Harvey moaned suddenly, arching up and the sight of the muscles straining in his thighs made Mike want to hurry along his progress with his hands.

 

“Go ahead.” Harvey breathed. 

 

Mike looked up uncertainly, but Harvey was just staring at him with spaced out eyes.  He held back and continued his slow movements in and out of Harvey with the fingers he already had in; prolonging it would make it even sweeter.

 

Harvey cried out and bit Mike on the shoulder.  Mike had just rubbed against his prostate, and the result was enough to make him try it again but softer.  Harvey was panting with want, but Mike took his time before putting a last finger in.

 

 ----

 

They lay together on the messy bed; sheets thrown, pillows out of sight, among other things.

 

Mike lay halfway over Harvey, his torso over the older man’s and his head over his heart. Both were too tired to move.

 

Mike kissed Harvey’s damp neck softly.  Hickeys were darkened on the man’s skin now, but below the line of any normal clothes.  They both knew they had an impression to keep, whether they liked it or not.

 

“I figured you for always topping.” Mike murmured into Harvey’s shoulder.

 

“Me too.” Harvey replied sleepily.

 

Mike rubbed his cheek over the spot he had just kissed and sighed happily.

 

Harvey reached up and ran his hand through Mike’s hair, ruffling it and then smiled.

 

Mike rolled over to where he lay completely on top of Harvey.  Harvey groaned slightly at the weight, but welcomed it and the secure pressure of it on top of him.

 

“Still a puppy though.” Harvey then said.

 

 Mike made a detesting sound from the crook of Harvey’s neck. But he began moving is toes around over Harvey’s own.

 

Harvey opened his eyes slightly, but then closed them in relaxation.

 

"I'm taller than you."  Mike then muttered.

 

“What?” Harvey scoffed.

 

“I’m taller.”

 

"We're the _same_ height!"


End file.
